Sasuke vs Gaara
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Gaara pulang dari inggris memberi jarak hubungan Sasuke-Hinata. Bagaimana Sasuke mengatasi hal ini? Sedangkan Hinata merasa tidak terbebani dengan kedatangan Gaara. / " Gaara itu...siapanya kamu?" / " Dia...," Hinata memberi jeda sedikit," ...dulu pacarku," / RnR please. DLDR !


Summary: Gaara pulang dari inggris memberi jarak hubungan Sasuke-Hinata. Bagaimana Sasuke mengatasi hal ini? Sedangkan Hinata merasa tidak terbebani dengan kedatangan Gaara.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Fujiwara Hana**

**Pair : Sasuhina**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: AU, typo, alur kecepetan. Tidak suka?klik tombol back.**

**Happy reading,**

* * *

Semenjak kepulangan Gaara dari Inggris, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata semakin renggang. Mereka sudah jarang pergi bersama. Gaara selalu ingin ditemani Hinata kemanapun ia pergi, ke minimarket, perpustakaan, bahkan di game center. Sehingga tak jarang Sasuke merasa cemburu kepada Gaara. Sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak peka terhadap kecemburuan Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun, kenapa dari tadi cemberut terus sih?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan di ruang tamu. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka terdiam.

" Tidak," ujar Sasuke jenuh sembari memainkan kunci mobilnya. Ia sangat benci hari ini, masa' Hinata lebih memilih Gaara menemani belanja daripada pergi dengannya, apa-apaan itu, memang siapa sih pacar Hinata.

" Oh," tanggap Hinata pelan," Oh ya, nanti malam Gaara akan kemari, katanya sih ingin belajar denganku, apa Sasuke-kun mau ikut?" ajak Hinata lembut, ia harap Sasuke ikut agar Sasuke tidak salah sangka dengannya dan Gaara.

" Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu berduaan dengan si rambut merah itu," jawab Sasuke ketus, ia sungguh heran mengapa Gaara tetap mengejar Hinata walaupun ia tahu bahwa Hinata pacar Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke harus lebih protektif lagi kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan marah. Sadarkah kau Hinata, Sasuke memang marah jika Gaara berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. Kalau satu-dua kali sih wajar, tapi ini sudah berkali-kali Gaara berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, alasannya juga bermacam-macam, mulai dari belajar bersama, minta ditemani belanja, dan lain-lain.

~0~

Pukul 7 malam Sasuke sudah tiba ditempat Hinata, lalu disusul Gaara. Sasuke yang tidak tenang terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Gaara yang dirasa mencurigakan, contohnya, ia sengaja duduk diantara Sasuke dan Hinata agar Sasuke tidak dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Ingin sekali Sasuke duduk dekat Hinata, tapi si bocah Sabaku itu malah merusak keinginannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Hinata tertidur, ia segera memposisikan Hinata agar tertidur nyenyak, diambilnya bantal sofa kemudian diletakkan di bawah kepala Hinata. Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu terlihat kesal.

" Hei, kau beneran pacarnya Hinata?" tanya Gaara antusias. Sasuke yang merasa ditanya langsung menoleh kearah Gaara dengan malas.

" Iya, kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

" Tidak apa-apa, hanya memastikan saja," ujar Gaara dengan wajah datarnya. " Apakah dia menyukaimu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

" Tentu saja, dia kan pacarku," jawab Sasuke dengan percaya diri.

" Tapi menurut info yang kutahu, dia masih belum bisa melupakan pacarnya yang dulu, apakah itu benar?" Gaara berkata sambil memandangi wajah Hinata yang tertidur pulas.

" Info darimana itu?, memangnya siapa pacar lamanya?" tanya Sasuke tertarik setelah mendengar kata 'pacar lama Hinata'.

" Aku," jawab Gaara.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya, Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Sejenak ia mengedipkan mata menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa.

" Ng, ini jam berapa?mengapa aku tertidur?" tanya Hinata bingung.

" Ini sudah jam 9 malam, aku pulang dulu ya Hinata," kata Gaara pamit, setelah itu ia langsung keluar.

" Aku juga pulang Hinata, ini sudah malam. Habis ini langsung tidur ya, aku tidak mau besok kau bangun kesiangan dan lupa membawakanku bekal," pamit Sasuke setelah Gaara pergi.

" Baiklah Sasuke-kun," Hinata mengantar Sasuke sampai di depan gebang kediaman Hyuuga. Sebelum Sasuke pergi, ia menyempatkan mengecup kening Hinata sebentar membuat Hinata tersenyum.

~0~

Saat di sekolah, Gaara selalu saja membuntuti Hinata. Membuat Sasuke sebal, karena waktu berduaan dengan Hinata jadi tidak ada. Untung bento yang dipersiapkan Hinata tidak direbut Gaara. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke langsung menyeret Hinata setelah Hinata mengambil bento dari tasnya ke arah taman sekolah agar Gaara tidak mengikuti mereka. Ketika sampai di taman, Hinata segera membuka bento dan memakannya bersama Sasuke.

" Hinata, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sasuke teringat obrolannya dengan Gaara tadi malam di rumah Hinata, ia juga perlu mengetahui kebenaran dari info tersebut.

" Memangnya tanya apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung, tidak biasanya Sasuke berwajah serius seperti ini.

" Gaara itu...siapanya kamu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan memelankan suaranya berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke kaget mengapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu.

" Dia...," Hinata memberi jeda sedikit," ...dulu pacarku," lanjut Hinata lirih. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengharapkan Sasuke bertanya seperti itu, dan tentu jawabannya akan menyakiti Sasuke, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sasuke berhak tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Gaara.

" Oh, apakah kau masih menyukainya?"

" Tentu saja tidak, aku kan sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata lantang, segera ia menutup mulutnya, ia merasa malu karena mengatakannya dengan suara keras. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum tipis, ternyata perasaanya kepada Hinata terbalaskan, padahal ia mengira Hinata masih menyukai pria bertato 'ai' itu. Kalau memang Hinata masih menyukai Gaara, Sasuke juga tidak akan menyerah untuk bersaing dengan Gaara.

" Terima kasih Hime," Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata, kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuh Hinata, dan kedua tangan Hinata berada diantara tubuh Sasuke dan dirinya.

Tampak dari kejauhan seseorang melihat mereka, lantas ia segera pergi dengan langkah lunglai. Sepertinya percuma ia pulang dari Inggris. 'Aku tau kalau aku tak mungkin menang bersaing dengannya, tapi, tidak apalah yang terpenting aku pernah memilikinya dan sekarang ia juga masih menganggapku teman dekatnya, kebahagiaannya kebahagiaanku juga' kata Gaara dalam hati.

Bel masuk kelas menginterupsi momen romantis Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke kelas sambil bergandengan tangan, sesekali salah satu atau keduanya tertawa pelan, atau Hinata memberi cubitan gratis kepada Sasuke karena Sasuke menjahilinya.

~0~

Suasan bandara benar-benar ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang berjalan kesana kemari. Hari ini Sasuke dan Hinata sedang mengantar Gaara ke bandara. Gaara akan pergi ke Inggris lagi, oleh karena itu Gaara meminta keduanya untuk mengantar.

" Jaga Hinata baik-baik Sasuke, jangan pernah buat dia sedih," pesan Gaara kepada Sasuke.

" Ya, akan kujaga dia baik-baik, aku juga tidak akan membuatnya sedih, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku," Sasuke menyanggupi pesan Gaara kepadanya.

" Kau juga Hinata, bilang padaku kalau Sasuke menyakitimu," kali ini Gaara berkata kepada Hinata sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Sasuke yang melihatnya terlihat dongkol.

" Iya Gaara-kun, jaga dirimu disana," ucap Hinata.

" Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata," kata Gaara sambil mencium pipi kiri Hinata. " Boleh kan Sasuke? Untuk yang terakhir kok,hhe" setelah itu Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Setelah Gaara pergi, Sasuke masih terlihat kesal. Ia segera menarik tangan Hinata dan mencium bibir mungil Hinata cukup lama membuat Hinata kehabisan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

" Ini sebagai hukuman karena kau membolehkan laki-laki lain menciummu," ucap Sasuke tepat di dekat telingan Hinata membuat Hinata geli akan tingkah Sasuke. Hanya didepan Hinata dan keuarganya Sasuke dapat menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

* * *

Author's Note :

Yuhuuuu, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. ^o^

Minta reviewnya ya, ehe

Arigatou


End file.
